wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyre
'Pyre '''is a female Sandwing belonging to The Streamy Gamer Cat Appearance "Hey, I want to know why I look weird too!" Pyre is quite average for a Sandwing, although rather small and slight. She has golden, almost amber scales, leading many to suspect hybrid ancestry, and pale yellow underscales along with pale yellow wings. The tip of the barb on the end of her tail is a dusty brown colour. Her eyes are dark green. She wears a small gold flame pendent around her neck, and wants a serpent earing one day. Personality "Who put breadcrumbs between your talons? Nope, totally not me!" Pyre is very mischevious and loves to prank her friends. Bursting with energy, she is very kind, sometimes even too kind. She is bright and clever and has ''very good comebacks. She likes to act tough, but always fails, preferring to be cheery and optimistic instead like she usually is. Because of this though, she can be manipulated quite easily into helping the wrong dragon. She is easily distracted unless she is passionate about the topic. She can also be very determined, though most dragons describe it as stubborn. Although she can be naive at times, Pyre is fairly mature for her age and very independent, although she may not act like it around her close friends, who she likes to tease and make fun of (jokingly). She tries to stay angry and hold grudges like other dragons, but she finds she can't. However, when raiding, Pyre is quiet and tough, concentrating only on her job. She leaves no traces and will ignore you when you talk to her unless it's something important. She often acts like this when she is doing something important to her. History Canon Timeline: "I've known these dragons all my life. I wouldn't leave for anything, and certainly not for some stupid experiment of yours!" As a dragonet of barely a year, Pyre was captured from her village during a Sand Serpent raid, and has known the sand serpents for most of her life. As a young dragonet, she liked to watch other members practicing, learning valuable fighting skills in the process. Pyre originally wanted to be a rattler, but because of her relatively weak strength and small stature, she was deemed incompetent. This led her to temporarily become bitter and snappy, but a few days later she returned back to normal, saying that she preferred being cheery anyday. One day, on Pyre's fourth hatching day, Chrysanthenum had an idea. She sent Pyre out on a raid with the other vipers, and sure enough, Pyre did very well for a first raid. Chysanthenum then began training her with the other vipers to learn the value of various objects and how to steal without being caught. She is very happy with her position and wouldn't change it for anything. She later attended the Jade Mountain Academy in a different timeline, and details can be found here Skills and Abilities Pyre is small for her age, and is a very fast runner and flier due to her slim build. It also enables her to squeeze through small holes. However, she isn't very strong, and her fire is only average. She likes to run or fly very fast around her opponents, confuse them, then strike. She has very good aim, so she uses poisonous darts and throwing knifes as her weapons, though she also has non-lethal darts she stole from a rainwing. Pyre is also quite smart, and an abstract thinker, full of ideas. She can be very inventive at times and usually ''keeps calm in emergency situations unless it concerns the safety of dragons she cares about. Relationships "Of course you're my friend! Everyone in the Sand Serpents is my friend!" Sand Serpents Chrysanthenum Pyre admires her leader a lot, and loves her like she was her mother. She wouldn't hesitate to defend the older dragon, even at the cost of her life. Hook Unlike some other members, Pyre thinks Hook is cool and longs for him to teach her some new skills, although she knows that will never happen. Sha Pyre thinks she looks really cool and pretty, and her powers are even cooler, although she dislikes her grumpiness. Sehkmet Pyre laughs at her comebacks, although the Sandwing scares her sometimes. Pyre also suspects that she is dangerous and doesn't trust her that much. Kex She admires her sass and knack for sarcasm, although she doesn't like her methods of gaining information, believing it's far too cruel. Xerus Xerus is sort of a father figure to Pyre (although she regards everyone in the sand serpents as friend or family), although she would like it if he spoke more, since she wants to learn more about him. Tottori the SandWing Pyre doesn't have much of an opinion on him, since she finds him too serious to hang around with ''all ''the time. G'glyn The two of them are practically twins. Pyre calls them the prankster squad, as they both like to tease their friends (along with Hook, and sometimes Kex), and looks up to him like a younger sister would to her brother. Gypsum Pyre likes to be around Gypsum despite her skittish tendencies, and has made it her pesonal mission to protect her and cheer her up. Pangolin Pyre can't seem to figure out why Pangolin follows her around so much. She likes him like that ''not fun uncle who won't go hunting with you but will stand to the side ready to fly you to the healers (as if a cow could hurt a dragon). She does admire his warrior skills, though. Also, he looks vaugely familiar... (read the prouloge of Sand in the Glass to see why) Others: Tar She likes Tar a lot (this can be interpreted either way) and wants to teach him to be more friendly and open. She also likes to hug him (*wink wink*). And she may or may not have a crush on him.... Quotes "Who're you talking to? 'Someone' isn't exactly descriptive, you know!" "Hi! My name's P- oh wait, I've already introduced myself to you last time we met!" "Did someone say food?!" Trivia "Now that we're temporarily safe, let's tell weird facts about eachother!" * Pyre's original concept was a fierce, burly dragon, but after many revisions she became who she is now * Pyre loves food and, surprisingly, eats a ''lot '' * Pyre was orginally a Skywing/Sandwing hybrid like Kex, but that idea was scrapped Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+